


wallflower

by serimcult



Category: Starshipz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serimcult/pseuds/serimcult
Summary: minhee has secrets but he's afraid of telling his secrets to jungmo
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 28





	wallflower

the sound of the clock ticking resounded in his small room. everything seemed to be messy with some worn clothes strewn all over the floor. there was minhee, sitting down on his bed in his plain white shirt and long skinny jeans. he had his chin rested on his palm, looking into the corner of his room for a brief moment before he shifted his gaze towards the door to his room when he heard a knock against it. his heart began to palpitate like crazy. he knew it would happen the moment when he had the knocking sounds heard. as usual, jungmo would come over to his place to watch some movies together with him and he called it like a tradition they both held.

“are you asleep?” jungmo teased as he slowly opened the door. minhee had gotten used to the latter coming over to his place as they were both like brothers. even though jungmo was minhee’s senior in college, they were close and inseparable like a couple that had been together for years. everyone in the campus knew how close they were.

minhee almost burst into laughter but he held it back. more of nervous laughter though.

“of course, no. i was waiting for you. you took some time to come over, huh? where were you?” obviously, minhee was talkative as usual. he would throw questions to jungmo as if he was about to start some sort of interrogation between a cop and a suspect. jungmo knew him too well and closed the door behind him with some food he carried around his arm.

“chill! i was getting some food for us both. what are we watching?” jungmo pointed at the food that he got for both of them before a faint smile was spread across his lips. minhee, who witnessed the smile on the latter’s face almost had his eyes widened in slight surprise. he was taken aback by the sweet smile that he had to look away.

“oh.” the reply was abrupt and he right away cleared his throat, patting the empty spot on his bed.

the shorter walked towards the bed and sat on the patted spot next to the other. he placed the food he bought from the convenience store on the bed, a few inches away from them. “i bought your favorite milk.” he took the milk and handed it to the taller, smiling.

minhee’s eyes widened in slight surprise, again. he grabbed the milk from the shorter and nodded his head slowly. “i’m aware of that, thank you.”  
“are we going to watch the movie? you know, the one that has just been released.” jungmo then grabbed his soda can and flipped the opener open. minhee grabbed his laptop from the floor and placed it on his lap. he turned it on and looked through his netflix account to see the list of the new movies. jungmo took a sip of the soda and looked around minhee’s room before eliciting a series of low chuckles past his lips.

“minhee-ah, are you that busy?” jungmo inquired as he placed the soda down on the floor. minhee shifted his gaze from his laptop screen towards the other’s face, eyes blinking softly as if he was lost. he had no idea what the latter was talking about, hence the look on his face he had.

jungmo shook his head lightly as he got off the bed just to help him pick up the worn clothes from the floor. “i told you to keep your room clean. you seem to be really busy, huh?”

there were some signs of faint blushes on both of his cheeks as he lowered his head a bit. “oh yeah, i didn’t have the time to do it. i’m sorry. you should just let them be and i’ll do it.” minhee responded in a low tune.

however, jungmo never listened to him. he picked up the worn clothes that minhee had left on the floor and placed them in the basket near the door. minhee then continued to scroll through the list and had his eyes glued on his laptop screen for a few seconds. at the same time, while jungmo was picking up the clothes, he found a note that caught his attention underneath the edge of his bed. he bent down slightly and picked it up along with the clothes. the interesting part that grabbed his eyes was the initial j written on it.

“can i go to the toilet real quick? i want to pee.” jungmo said as he slid the note in the back pocket of his jeans.

“sure, be quick. i’ve found the movie that you want.”

“alright, i’ll be right back.” jungmo then walked towards the door and left to the toilet located at the end of the hallway. he went inside one of the cubicles and closed the door behind him. he knew it was such a bad idea to steal a look at the letter, but his instinct told him to have a read, so he did.

> _to j, you know who you are._
> 
> _we’ve known for years and you were the first person to approach me when we got into the campus. i had no friends and you were the one that was willing to be my first. i turned into someone cheerful thanks to you. i managed to get out of my comfort zone because of someone like you. you introduced me to your friends and my life, that was previously in monochrome finally saw the colors that had been painted by you. these feelings are overwhelming me, but i have to thank you for everything._
> 
> _however, i realized something that might come off as odd. i know this might be weird, but it seems like there’s something about you that makes me ask myself way too many questions? perhaps this might be shocking to you, but i couldn’t lie to my true feelings. i really ~~l…~~_

and the last word was scratched for a few times which made hard for jungmo to read. he remained speechless at the last sentence and one thing for sure, he could feel his heart beating in a bizarre pace. he folded the paper back and slid it back to its place and placed both of his hands against his waist. it took him some time to digest everything he’d just read.

“what does minhee want to say in the last sentence?”

he then went back to minhee’s room and sat next to him on the bed. he couldn’t help but to think of the letter he’d just read but he wasn’t too sure if the letter was meant for him. what if it was meant for somebody else? he didn’t want to be delusional in this situation and it would be funny if he were to ask the latter about this.

perhaps jungmo had the same feelings for him if he happened to have feelings for jungmo? but he had always kept everything all to himself because he didn’t want to ruin the friendship, they both had. sometimes, it’s better to keep the friendship they both had rather than being in love because in the end, good things always come to an end.

“are you okay?” minhee waved his hand in front of his eyes and jungmo snapped out. he let out his typical laughter and shifted closer towards him.

“i’m good. i just had a bad _diarrhea_. let’s watch the movie together now! it’s getting late. what is the movie we’re watching?” jungmo questioned as he took a peek at the laptop screen.

“it’s the perks of being a wallflower.”

“i thought we have seen this the other day?” jungmo raised his eyebrow before he paused for a moment. he just realized something when he slowly averted his gaze away from the laptop screen. the older then looked at minhee with his eyes widened slightly as he realized there was a hidden meaning behind it. minhee threw a soft smile at him as they looked into each other’s eyes for a longer moment this time.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed reading this last-minute one shot that i had in my mind during jungmo's birthday! writing this as a part of celebrating mogu's birthday so enjoy it! please forgive me if it's lame because it's 2 in the morning here.


End file.
